In online transaction systems it has become relatively routine for a Web site to provide a live chat button which invites a sales representative into a text chat or voice chat dialog with the user. When a user engages in a live chat session with a sales representative, the representative may at times suggest alternative or additional purchases to the user. The user may be presented with more than one set of options or upgrades during a live chat session.
The sales representative may typically view different purchase options and upgrades in real time, via a product sales stack viewable on their side of the dialog. As those alternatives are explored, the user's checkout basket or other sales stack, however, remains filled with his or her originally selected items. The user may therefore not be able to readily follow the sales options being presented to them, since their options are not displayed, updated and organized in the same fashion as the view available to the sales representative. It may be desirable to provide methods and systems for generating a sales stack that can be shared between user and sales representative in an updateable common view.